The Special Two
by Lexa000
Summary: Finished. Sequel to A Christmas to Remember. Don't wanna give away too much, Takuya is remembering the good times. Shounenai. Takouji.
1. Chapter One

Hey guys, yes I know Angel, this isn't the story you were waiting for, but this is a sequel to A Christmas to remember. I was listening to "The Special Two" by Missy Higgins and decided, what the heck, why not, knocked up a plot and went with it.

Dedicated to all the people that read my story, including all you Colo High people.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, I only lay claim to stuff in my room.

* * *

Takuya's POV

I lay in my bed, looking at the roof, sun shining in the window between the blinds. I remember it like it was yesterday, the night that I told Kouji that I loved him.

'_Oh my god, I just kissed him! Shit, I'm out of here…' Takuya turned towards the door and was about to start running but he felt Kouji grab him by the shoulder, Takuya flinched as Kouji turned him around, he thought he was ready for anything, he had expected Kouji to hit him, but what came next took him completely by surprise. Kouji kissed him back. The kiss went on forever, it was the greatest feeling that either of them had ever had before, but before either of them were ready, it was over, mutually breaking the kiss, so many emotions passed through in such a short space of time, even though it felt like an eternity for the both of them._

"_I love you, Kouji, I always have, and I always will, the moment I saw your deep blue eyes I knew"_

"_I love you too, Takuya, I will never leave your side, I will always be here, forever"_

_The words sounded as smooth as silk, both boys climbed into Takuya's bed and fell asleep in each others arms and that night they knew what it was really like to be loved by another._

Lazily I got up out of bed and headed slowly towards the bathroom, walking in and closing the door behind me locking it as I did. The next day was fantastic, it was Christmas day and we woke up late, my father was surprised when we came down the stairs looking a little disheveled.

"_My goodness, its Christmas day and your both up late" Takuya's father exclaimed._

"_Yeah, we were a bit surprised ourselves" Takuya said happily._

_They crowded around the Christmas tree and all of a sudden Kouji's expression changed to one of horror as realization sunk in. He hadn't bought Takuya a present, he had no idea what he wanted or what he was already getting, he was about to head into a shop to get Takuya a present when Kouichi rang him on his mobile, after that he had gotten side tracked and forgotten._

_Takuya gave him a quizzical look and proceeded to hand out some of the presents._

_Here you go Kouji, guess who this one is from, Kouji looked down at the small package he was handed and slowly, carefully removed the wrapping, inside was a small bracelet with the symbols of fire and light engraved into it, Takuya held up his wrist, showing the bracelet's pair._

_Kouji looked at it then up at Takuya with a sad look on his face._

"_Is something wrong? Don't you like it? I can take it back if you want" Takuya was feeling a little hurt, Kouji didn't like his present and he'd though about it for so long._

"_No, its not that, its just… you got me this really nice present and I didn't get you anything…" Kouji felt guilty, Takuya went and spent all this money on him and what did Kouji get for him._

"_Hey now, come on, its alright, you don't need to get me anything, I've got you, what more could I want?" Takuya was rather relieved, he did like it, he was just upset that he couldn't give him something in return._

_Takuya moved in for a hug "Its alright, I don't mind, I could never be disappointed as long as I've got you"_

_The day went on as any other regular Christmas day would, they all went out and visited their friends to wish them a Merry Christmas, getting a gift here or there, and then heading to Takuya's grandparent's for dinner, Kouichi and their mother were both invited to join them. Tomoko and Kouichi had made it there before Takuya and his father, and the first thing that Kouichi noticed was Takuya and Kouji walking hand in hand. Takuya and Kouji both noticed Kouichi looking at them with mild interest and blushed in unison which sent Kouichi into a bout of silent giggles._

'Those were the days' I thought as I stepped into the shower, oh the feeling of a nice warm shower in the morning, livens you up to push through the day, "Heh" I can still remember his face when I walked in on him in the shower that night he stayed over. After we told Kouichi that we were a couple we decided that we should probably tell the others, they would find out eventually anyway, we just wanted to be the ones to tell them. Izumi thought it was very Kawaii. Junpei was proud of us. And Tomoki… well, he didn't really understand it completely and we just left it at that. It had been about two months at that point since I had spoken with my mother, and I didn't really feel like telling her. Kouji felt the same about his father.

Stepping out of the shower and grabbing my towel, I headed to the mirror to do my hair, not like it would change anything, it would still be a mess. New Years Eve, now that was one to remember.

_All of the Frontier gang out on the balcony of Takuya's house, Izumi and Kouichi holding hands, Tomoki and Junpei counting off the minutes, and Kouji and Takuya, in a world of their own._

"_Ten minutes!" Tomoki shouted._

"_We know!" Izumi and Kouichi shouted back._

_As the time counted down and midnight came closer everyone quieted down a little. Junpei raced inside and turned the sound on the television up._

_10, everyone went silent, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, Takuya and Kouji started to move closer to each other, 4, Kouichi noticing the movement, turned around to see Kouji and Takuya looking into each others eyes, 3, he poked Izumi who in turn, got the attention of Tomoki and Junpei, 2, 1… and they kissed,_ (you could just imagine the scene, Takuya and Kouji kissing with fireworks going off in the background)_ as they were sharing that moment together Takuya's father walked out to see the fireworks and was a little surprised to see the two locked together._

* * *

To be concluded. 

The first half is done, I need to go to sleep now, this probably won't be posted until tomorrow afternoon. The second half shouldn't take too long to write, I have the plot done for it, I just need the time to write it, I have all day Friday I'll try to get most of it done then. By the look of it, it may not be as long as A Christmas to Remember.


	2. Chapter Two

_Yes, it is Wednesday, and I only just started the next part, I know, I ended up being out all day on Friday and I left my job on Sunday, I've had college Monday and Tuesday and now we come to today, sitting here, once again listening to Missy Higgins._

_Flashbacks will now be from Takuya's POV as opposed to third person in the first chapter, some of the flashbacks in this chapter were to hard to write in third person._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon if I did, I'd be rolling in cash.

**Warning**: (forgot this in the last chapter, oops) This story contains Shounen-ai if you don't like it, well, how did you get through the first chapter?

**Thankyou**:

Takuya: I am doing my best to write this as quick as possible, I know how upsetting it gets waiting for new chapters.

Rach: Thankyou Rachel, good luck with our web design assessment.

Seal-Chan: It gets better, …well, I hope it does…

Angel Spirit: I shall not disappoint, good luck with getting the alerts working again, I hope to get the fic you want working soon but up until recently I haven't had the time.

Insane Pyro Girl: No need to yell, we don't all write at 100 mile and hour. Some of us have College, Work and other problems in life, don't we Angel?

**Now, on with the story.**

Getting dressed in my usual red and yellow combination, not much had changed since back during the digital world, I still had this thing for red and yellow the only thing that had changed in that respect was the clothing size. I still had my goggles, but I only ever wore them when all the gang was getting together for something.

_A few weeks passed and it became official, Kouji was moving in, he still had to finish school and major exams were coming this year. All his friends lived in the area as well, Kouichi would visit on a regular basis with his mother and all was good._

_We got a second bed and moved it into my room for Kouji to sleep in, but more often than not Kouji slept in my bed. I started to go to school with Kouji, I was in his year, we had most of the same classes but where he chose to do Visual Arts I'd chosen Sport._

_The months went by and things were going well, we were both doing well at school, we kept in touch with all our friends, I still hadn't heard from my mother, but… I was getting through life without her. My birthday was even coming up soon._

I headed out into the hallway and stopped at the top of the stairs. There, that was where it had all fallen apart, in the lounge room, the day of my birthday…

"_Go on have another one" I had invited a few friends over for a party, that was my first mistake as I found out later. I had gotten some things to eat and drink, even (so clichéd) a bowl of punch (I told you) which it turned out later had been spiked, that was the problem with inviting all the people from school, and me, not knowingly, got myself drunk, my second mistake. I'd ended up getting into a fight, it wasn't until the next morning I found out who it was I'd had the fight with. Waking up with a killer of a headache I slowly made my way to the bathroom to find the aspirin. Looking in the mirror I saw the great big black eye I had, parts of the fight last night flashed before my eyes, man that person could hit hard. Heading back to my room I noticed that Kouji wasn't in there so I headed towards the stairs, looking down into the lounge room I saw that Kouji was asleep on the couch. Walking downstairs I went over to the couch and woke him, slowly he opened his eyes and looked at me, gradually his face turned to one of disgust._

"_What do you want?" He asked in a cold tone._

_I was hurt, what had I done to deserve that. Then something inside clicked and I remembered more of the fight, the face… the face… It was Kouji I was fighting last night. Slowly I backed up, further and further until I reached the stairs and I bolted up then and shut myself in my room for the rest of the day._

_The next day I remember Kouji moving out, he was moving in with his mother and Kouichi, I saw very little of Kouji after that, I'd locked myself in my room for weeks, refusing to come out unless it was for food or something to drink._

To this day, I still don't remember what the fight was about. I went down the stairs to get some breakfast, but on the way into the kitchen I passed the Christmas tree, a flash of Kouji and I hugging in front of the Christmas tree flew past. Tears welled up in my eyes, trying as I might to stop them, I broke down crying just as my father came out of the kitchen to wish me a Merry Christmas.

A few days went by and soon came New Years Eve, a day of celebration, happiness, and forgiving. Izumi was there, Junpei and Tomoki were both visiting relatives, Kouichi was with Kouji, Kouji wasn't there. I sat out on the balcony talking with Izumi.

"I still don't know what the fight was about though" I said feeling rather depressed.

"I don't think that Kouji even knows what it was about, neither of you do, maybe there wasn't a reason, you were off your face remember." Izumi always had a way with words.

"I just wish we could be back together again, you know how much I miss him, we just connected, as though we were born to be together."

Time went by and soon there was just thirty seconds to go until midnight.

"Oh well, I guess if its what he wants, I should respect that and just not bother about it anymore, if he doesn't want to be with me any more there's nothing I can do."

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

This time last year I was sitting right where I am now, sharing one of the greatest kisses the Kouji and I had ever shared. The memory of Kouji and I together brought tears to my eyes as I stated to sob, Izumi pulled me in close and I cried on her shoulder, what a great way to spend New Year's, crying on my best friend over my Ex-boyfriend.

The next day I woke up late, and I would have woken up later if it had not been for my father banging on the door of my room calling my name.

"Yeah, Yeah! I'm up already!" I shouted, I walked over to the door and opened it to see my father looking at me.

"There's someone at the door to see you" He said, I just looked at him for a second as what he said sunk in.

"Ok, I'll be down in a second, I'll just get some decent clothes on"

As I was getting dressed I wondered, 'who would be coming round this early on New Years Eve, I mean, I would still be asleep, and remain that way until at least Three.'

I walked out to the hallway and headed down the stairs, as I reached the bottom I turned towards the front door. There he stood, beautiful as ever, hair tied back, bandana around his head. He looked at me for a moment then ran over and flung his arms around me, I wrapped my arms around him in response.

"I'm so sorry Takuya, I never meant to hurt you, we had that fight and then the next morning you ran off into your room and wouldn't come out, I thought you hated me"

"How could I hate you, I wanted to spend eternity with you, I could never hate you, when I went down that morning and you just glared at me and asked me what I wanted as though you couldn't stand the sight of me, I still don't know what we fought about, and you hated me for it."

They pulled apart and looked at each other, theirs eyes met for the first time in quite a few months Brown meeting Blue once more, and slowly they moved in for a kiss.

"Well, we didn't really survive the first year very well, how about we try again this year?"

"Why not, this year we'll try harder to get through, and I promise I won't get drunk on my birthday this year."

The End

* * *

Once again, I amaze myself, I thought that I'd be a one hit wonder, one story and that's it, but, I proved myself wrong. Hope you all liked it, I may write a third in this series. (About the coming year perhaps. -) Its still Wednesday everyone, I did the second chapter in one day. Till my next story, Ciao. 


End file.
